Querer não é poder
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Ele queria tudo que não podia, até ela. Presente para - KaoriH. NejiHina.


• Presente para a _**minha**_ tortinha de limão, - KaoriH. _**Minha**_. 

**xxx**

**Querer não é poder. **

• **How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss **– Mr. Brightside (The Killers)

_(Como foi terminar assim? Foi apenas um beijo)_

**xxx**

Você estava _linda_ naquele dia. Linda como nunca. Os cabelos presos em um coque, a maquiagem leve destacando os olhos, o vestido de noiva... 

Oh, sim. O maldito vestido de noiva. Tão lindo tão perfeito. Mas é claro que era mais perfeito ainda, porque você o vestia. O vestia e sorria feliz, para todos te verem. Você brilhava. Brilhava como nunca. 

E _ele_ brilhava ao seu lado. O novo Hokage, o hiper-ativo, o "número um ao contrário". Uzumaki Naruto estava ao seu lado. E ele sorria. E ele brilhava. 

E eu? 

_Eu _que deveria estar brilhando ao seu lado, _eu _que deveria estar sorrindo para as fotos, _eu _que deveria estar lá, com você, partindo o bolo. Eu queria estar fazendo isso. 

No entanto, eu não estava. Mesmo sendo eu quem te ama há mais tempo. Mesmo sendo que eu te amo_mais_. Mesmo sendo eu quem mais desejara os seus lábios. Eu queria você. 

Lábios que estavam sendo tomados por outro, nesse momento. 

Mal podia acreditar que o Uzumaki havia conquistado você e eu não. Eu que sempre estive com você. Eu que sempre amparei suas lágrimas. Lágrimas que caíam por causa dele. Eu queria que você chorasse por mim. 

**xxx**

_- Neji-nii-san... – Sua voz chorosa preenchia meus ouvidos. Você me abraçava com força. Poderia ser cruel e egoísta, mas eu desejei que você chorasse sempre, pois sempre que você chorava, vinha até mim. _

_-...Foi o Naruto de novo, não foi? – Murmurei, passando a mão pela sua cabeça, aspirando seu cheiro doce. Você balançou a cabeça, numa afirmativa dolorida, e chorou mais. _

**xxx**

Eu que deveria estar rindo com as mãos entrelaçadas nas suas! Você deveria estar ao meu lado e não Tenten. Tenten... Às vezes, eu acho que é tudo culpa dela. Ela que um dia descobriu meu segredo. 

**xxx**

_- Você gosta da Hinata, não é? – Tenten me perguntou, com um tom divertido na voz. Levantei meus olhos para ela. Como ela sabia? _

_- Como você...? _

_- É óbvio, Neji. – Tenten sorriu – Tão óbvio quanto... – Ela me lançou um olhar triste – Ela ama o Naruto. _

**xxx**

Não queria acreditar que você amava o Naruto e não a mim. Mas hoje, no dia do seu casamento, tudo é real demais para eu poder ignorar ou disfarçar. E tudo porque _eu _havia te beijado! _Eu _havia roubado o seu primeiro beijo! Eu queria que você ficasse feliz com isso. 

**xxx**

_- Nii-san? – Você murmurou, sem entender. Eu te olhava, sério. Minhas mãos suavam, eu estava nervoso. Aproximei-me de você._

_- Naruto não te merece. – Falei, antes de te beijar, __à__ força. _

_Quando nos separamos, você me olhou desapontada. _

**xxx**

Foi tudo por causa daquele maldito beijo que eu te dei. Desde então, você não fala mais comigo. Não se aproxima de mim. Parecia ter nojo... 

Só fui chamado para o casamento por causa de Naruto, acho. Tão irônico... Quem queria que nós voltássemos a conversar era a pessoa que impedia isso. 

Mas eu também queria voltar a falar com você. Queria me desculpar pelo meu ato impensado de anos atrás. Queria poder ouvir sua doce voz, queria poder ver seu sorriso direcionado a mim. 

Queria demais, podia de menos. 

**xxx**

**N/A: **Primeiramente, agradeço a minha beta, Hiei-and-shino pelo título e pelo summary. 

Agora... Sobre a pessoa que vai ganhar essa fic. Caramba, não tenho nem palavras para descrevê-la. Sabe aquela pessoa que é animada, divertida, engraçada, fofa, inteligente, cativante, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo? É ela. Ela que é tão sociável a ponto de "-morder-" e "-apertar-" freneticamente as outras pessoas. Ela que é inteligente e escreve fics dramáticas tão bem. Ela que é animada, divertida e escreve uma fic onde TODAS as garotas caem aos pés do Shikamaru. E ainda vai apanhar, por não atualizar "Konoha Musuko". Ela que me inspirou para escrever essa fic NejiHina, porque ela adora esse casal e todas as fics dela com esse casal são magníficas, perfeitas, e todos vocês deveriam ler. 

Kaorih-chan, você é uma das pessoas que ownam no meu coração. Espero que essa fic tenha ficado a sua altura. 

Kissus o/


End file.
